The Betrayed Hero
by dragon122012
Summary: When all his friends turned his back on him. Ash Ketchum disappears for 8 years, living in solitary with his Pokémon. Will a tournament be able to mend the wounds his friends inflicted on him? Rated T for language and mild violence. Advanceshipping AshxMay SatoHaru AAMayl Slight ContestShipping
1. The Man on the Mountain

The Betrayed Hero

Prologue

There is a large desolate mountain in the great region of Johto. The mountain was a very snowy and dangerous place filled with treacherous Pokémon. The mountain was named Mt. Silver. No one in their right mind would go all the way up to the summit because it was basically a one way ticket to the afterlife. Everyone, but one man. His name was a name that was one of the most well known in the world of Pokémon. His name was glorified, worshipped and looked up to by many young aspiring Pokémon Trainers. His name was feared among many as one of the greatest Pokémon Trainers the world has ever seen. A man who has confronted almost every Legendary Pokémon known to man and has befriended all of them. A man that has been branded as the Chosen One by the Pokémon and has saved the world countless of times. Even with all this, he only had one dream. To become the world's best Pokémon Master. One dream, that was it. That was all he ever wanted. Along the way though, he met a great amount of people and traveled with ones that he considered his best friends, or used to consider. His name is the one and only Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Man on the Mountain

On the snowy summit of Mt. Silver, Ash Ketchum, who was wearing a cloak over his clothes, was looking over the horizon across Johto. He could see the whole region from there, from New Bark Town to all the way to Cianwood City. He was looking over with a face that had no emotion, no spark, and no spirit. His eyes were cold and emotionless, but just by looking at them you can tell that he has been through hell and back.

"Pika Pikapi?" said a small yellow electric rodent.

Ash smiled down to his furry friend, "Hey Pikachu, don't worry I'm fine. I was just thinking back to that day."

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pikapi," Pikachu replied

"I know but you know as well as I do that we won't come back to those traitors, I just can't believe they would do that to us though," Ash responded.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said sadly.

"Yeah I still remember it clearly" Ash said.

* * *

_Flashback (8 Years ago)_

_Ash just came back from the Kalos region with his best friend Pikachu finally coming first in a Pokémon League after 5 failed attempts in his previous leagues._

"_Pi Pikachu" said an excited Pikachu._

"_I know I can't wait to see our friends again, we haven't seen them since we went to Kalos. The thing is though is that why they couldn't come to the finals to see me become champion?" Ash asked._

"_Pika Pi Pikachu" Pikachu replied._

"_Yeah I guess you're right, they were probably busy doing something to see me win." He said._

_Following the path down Route 1, they walked up a hill and saw Pallet Town in the distance, quiet and serene as ever. It was a beautiful sight to see and Ash and Pikachu could see their house from there._

"_Pikachu there it is, Pallet Town. It hasn't changed a bit hasn't it," Ash said._

"_Pika" Pikachu said._

"_Well we should go see mom and tell her about our adventures in Kalos before going to Professor Oak, plus she probably would have already conjured up a great meal for us" said Ash drooling thinking about his mother's cooking._

_Pikachu sweatdropped at the antics of his trainer and agreed to go and meet Delia first before going to the professor._

_So they walked down the hill to go see Delia and when Ash opened the door to his house, he was met with a bone-crushing hug._

"_Ash, your back!" exclaimed Delia._

"_Mom can't breathe," said Ash._

_Delia released him and said, "Sorry honey, it's just that you been away for a while and I'm so happy that you won your first league championship. Congratulations Ash."_

"_Pika Pika" Pikachu said._

"_Hey there Pikachu" Delia replied_

"_Thanks Mom now to business, is there any food," Ash questioned._

"_Yes I just cooked up a whole feast just for you and your friends who should be arriving very soon," Delia answered. _

"_Oh alright well I'll just visit Professor Oak for a little while to catch up with my Pokémon" said Ash_

"_Ok well if your friends come here I'll redirect them to the Laboratory," said Delia._

"_Thanks Mom I'll see you later for the meal." Ash replied_

_Ash went with Pikachu to Professor Oak's Laboratory to meet up with his Pokémon and introduce some new ones he caught in Kalos. He was racing with Pikachu up to the Lab when he collided with a person head-on and they both fell to the ground._

"_Ouch! Watch where you're going," said the person_

"_Sorry, I was just excited to get to Professor Oak Lab to see all my Pokémon again," said Ash_

"_Same old Ash, always in a hurry to get something," the person replied._

"_Sorry do I know yo-," Ash asked until he realized that the person he bumped into was one of his best friends May Maple who was wearing a blue blouse with dark blue biker shorts and a blue bandanna wrapped around her head._

"_May nice to see you, but really this is the worst way to meet in such a long time." Ash inquired._

"_Yeah it is. Congrats on winning the Kalos League," May said_

"_Thanks M-," He said before getting interrupted by a tight hug by the young coordinator. Ash blushed at how close they were since they really never hugged, but he happily reciprocated the hug thinking it was just a friendly gesture by her._

"_I missed you so much Ash" May said_

"_I missed you too May" replied Ash_

"_Uhem," somebody coughed._

_Ash and May let go of each other and saw all their other friends: Misty, Brock, Dawn, Max, Iris, and Cilan. They blushed as they did though as their friends saw them in their little moment._

"_Well look at this, Ashy-Boy has finally got himself a girlfriend," Gary teased._

"_She is not my girlfriend! We're just friends," Ash said fiercely_

"_Yeah just friends," said May with a blush still evident on her face._

"_Yeah suuuure" said Gary sarcastically._

"_Well we should be getting up to Lab, what do you say Ash," said Brock. _

"_Yeah I can't wait to see how much they have grown," said Ash_

"_Still a kid as always," Iris said_

_Ash's temper got the best of him and exclaimed," I'm not a kid! I just won the Kalos League for your information," _

_He was about to shout again until he felt a tug on his arm and saw May, "Ash calm down, she was just joking," May said with a smile and Ash calmed down instantly. He couldn't explain it but may is usually the only one who can calm him down immediately after he gets angry. Even his mom isn't able to do that._

"_Thanks May," said Ash._

"_No Problem" said May._

_Brock was the only noticed how they interacted, but decided to keep it to himself for now and decided to question Ash about it later. _

"_Ok we should really go now I really want to see my Pokémon and I'm starving" said Ash._

_They went to see Ash's Pokémon at the lab where they saw Ash get swept away by a large amount of Pokémon. They laughed at how much Ash's Pokémon love him and to see him get taken away like that. Afterwards, they went back to Delia's house to go and eat a magnificent feast she cooked up for them. They were eating and all of them looked up to see Ash and May stuff their faces like there was no tomorrow. They were eating plates after plates of food and seem to not notice how they were eating or even how much they were eating. _

"_Umm guys," Misty said._

_Ash and May looked up and asked, "What?" at the same time and blushed when they noticed that they just spoke at the same time and at their faces full of food and how they were basically eating at the same pace._

"_Wow! You guys are so similar even May can match Ash at eating, I'm surprised you guys aren't a couple," Dawn said._

"_Yes it is such a beautiful sight to see how you two seem to interact with each other, it makes a delicious experience," said Cilan_

"_WE'RE NOT A COUPLE," Ash and May shouted and once again blushed._

"_Enough of this can we just finish our meal," Ash said._

_They agreed and finish their meal while Ash and May are eating at a slower pace; they were still going at an alarming pace with their food. _

"_Done!" exclaimed Ash and May setting their utensils down at the same time._

_The rest sweatdropped on how quick the two ate, they finished more than half the table in 5 minutes. Once everyone was finished they started to get decide where everyone would sleep._

"_Ok well here are the sleeping arrangements," Delia said, "Gary will be returning to the lab. Brock, Cilan, and Max will sleep in the living room. Iris, Dawn, and Misty will get the guest room, and May will get Ash's room."_

"_Wait hold up where will I sleep?" Ash questioned._

"_You'll still sleep in your room, on the floor," Delia said._

"_Aww man," Ash said._

_After that everyone went to their respective rooms after brushing their teeth and everything and Ash and May were talking in their room._

"_So May what have you been doing for the past two years?" asked Ash._

"_Well I competed in the Sinnoh Grand Festival and I got runner-up and lost to Solidad, but it was a very close match," May answered._

_Well congratulations, you made runner-up on your third Grand Festival while I didn't make that feat until my fifth Pokémon League," Ash said sadly._

_May noticed it and said," Don't worry Ash, even though it might take you a few years you still did it. You won this year in the Kalos League and that is an amazing accomplishment and you should be proud. In my eyes I think you're the best trainer I ever met," May said_

"_Wow, well thanks May, I glad you think I'm a great trainer," Ash responded while blushing a little. "I also think that you're the best coordinator I ever met."_

"_Really?" May asked, "Even better than Dawn?"_

"_Yes, but don't tell her that." Ash replied_

_May eyes were watering up and she ran to Ash and gave him a big hug, "Thank you Ash," she said._

"_No problem May," he said reciprocating the hug. "I think we should go to bed now."_

"_Yeah we should," she said._

_So then May went up to sleep on Ash's bed while Ash was lying on the floor. Since it was winter, it was very cold dropping to 40 degree weather and Ash was shivering on the floor. May noticed this and asked," Ash are you cold,"_

_Yeah, but don't worry about it May. I'll survive," Ash replied_

_May didn't accept this as an answer so she pulled him up to the bed._

"_There now we both can sleep without getting cold," she said_

"_Oh uh ok," Ash said nervously and blushing at the same time._

_After that they drifted to sleep and little bit into the night, Ash subconsciously wrapped his arms around May's waist and slept like this until the morning._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"It was a great day Pikachu, just a day with our friends. Then the next day that son of a bitch had to ruin everything," Ash said.

"PiPikapi Chu," Pikachu said.

"I don't care what I call him, that bastard deserves it Pi. He was the one who separated from our friends, he was the one who made us go and live in Mt. Silver in the first place, he freakin ruined everything for us Pi," he said.

"PI Pikachu Chu Chu Pika," the rodent replied

"Yeah I guess you're right, ever since we've been up here our bonds with the rest of the Pokémon have been closer than ever. Plus I would've never learned this," Ash said before he charged up an aura sphere and threw it at a huge boulder which shattered into a million pieces.

"I never get tired of doing that. Those lessons with Lucario have really paid off. Speaking of which where is he?"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said.

"Meditating again? Does he ever rest? Well how about the others are they doing well in their training?

"Pi Pikachu" he said.

"Alright well we shouldn't keep them waiting. Let's go and train with them, hopefully when I do train with them it won't happen like last time." Ash said.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said while snickering

"Don't remind me, I had to treat those burns for 5 months and it wasn't exactly a fun experience. Anyways let's just go," he said.


	2. Betrayal and The Tournament

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to upload, I have been busy with schoolwork and I haven't had the time to write. So hopefully you like this chapter and enjoy.

* * *

The Betrayed Hero

Chapter 2

Betrayal and The Tournament

After training for the whole day, Ash and Pikachu decided to stop for the day and Ash started to cook dinner for himself and his Pokémon. He started to put some berries into the pot and started to think back on his days of traveling with his friends.

"Cooking food like this reminds me of Brock. Man what wouldn't I give for a meal from him again. Don't you agree Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu agreed, "Pikapi Pikachu chu."

"Of course you would be thinking about ketchup in this situation," he replied. "Do you remember what happened after _he_ came?"

"PikaPi" Pikachu said nodding sadly.

"Yeah I still remember it like it was yesterday," he said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ash woke up to the sun rays shining in his eyes. He hadn't slept this great for a long while. He was about to get up until he noticed he had his arm around something soft and warm and felt something on his chest. That's when he noticed that he had his arm around May. He blushed uncontrollably thinking about how close they were together. To make things worse, May was starting to stir in her sleep and when she woke up she noticed something wrapped around her thin waist and her head was laying on something fleshy. Her eyes widened when she noticed that her head was lying on Ash and his arm was around her. She blushed the same color as Ash when realization struck her. _

"_Umm Ash, why are you holding on to me?" she asked_

"_Uh I could ask you the same on why your head is on my chest," Ash responded._

_Immediately after he said that they let go of each other and looked the other way, not noticing the other person's tomato red face. Ash decided to speak first, "Umm I'm sorry for you know," he was very nervous and feeling very awkward right now._

"_It's fine," she said but feeling as awkward as Ash, "Let's forget about this shall we?"_

"_Sure. Now I think we should get ready, I bet Mom has already gotten breakfast already ready," Ash said although still feeling slightly awkward._

"_Yeah alright," May said. So they got ready and went downstairs to see all their friends already up and eating breakfast._

"_What took you guys so long?" Dawn asked. "Were you guys having fun up there?"_

"_NO!" Ash and May said with a blush that will make even a tomato feel bad. _

"_Relax I'm just teasing," she said with a mischievous smile._

"_Ok whatever, let's just finish eating then we'll meet Gary up at the lab," Brock said._

"_Alright then" Ash responded._

_The rest of meal was basically the same as dinner. Everyone was amazed on how much Ash and May ate. They ate like Snorlax who haven't eaten for a week. They ate up most of the food on the table and all the others had to get as much as they can before the two could come and devour it. _

"_Guys come on now, at least have some manners," Brock said._

"_We have manners," said the two while at the same time spitting their food out of their mouths at Brock._

"_Yeah, "manners"," Brock said sarcastically_

"_Well we're done anyways, let's meet up we're Gary and plan what we're going to do for today," said Ash._

"_Ok," everyone responded. So they all went up to meet Gary at the lab when they bumped into a person that had green hair and had a smirk on his face._

"_DREW!" May exclaimed happily and she ran up to hug the green haired coordinator and he happily reciprocated it, while a certain raven haired trainer was gritting his teeth and clutching his fist and Brock could see that his best friend is getting mad with jealousy and made a mental note to talk about it with him later._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked._

"_Well I heard you were coming here and I decided to come here and meet you," he said._

"_You came all the way from Hoenn to Kanto to see me? Aww that's sweet of you," she said sweetly as she let him go_

_Ash was now just beyond pissed and just wanted to steer the attention away from the two," Uh guys? Shouldn't we go and meet Gary now?"_

"_Ketchum, nice to see you again," said Drew with a smirk._

"_Likewise Drew," Ash lied._

"_Anyways, May can we speak in private real quick," Drew asked._

"_Umm ok," she replied with a blush on her face._

_Now Ash was starting to get beyond pissed and before he could do anything Brock pulled him to the side and asked, "Ash, can we have a little talk in private?"_

_Ash calmed down a bit and said "Yeah," and do they went got away from the others and started talking._

"_Ok Ash, I'll make this straight to the point, do you like May?" Brock said._

"_What?! Me, liking May? Your being ridiculous Brock," said Ash_

"_Come on Ash, you've been my best friend for years. Do you really think that I won't notice your feeling for a girl? So I'll ask you again, do you like May?"_

"_No I don't," Ash said._

_Brock was about to respond to that until Ash said, "I love her Brock,"_

_Brock's jaw dropped and he feels sympathy for his friend mainly because he feels rejection all the time and it looks like May is falling for Drew more._

_(Meanwhile with May and Drew)_

"_Hey May can I tell you something?"_

"_Yeah wh-," said May before she got kissed on the lips by Drew. She was surprised at first before giving in to the kiss and she was enjoying it. Drew then slipped his tongue into her mouth and they had the battle of tongues and after they ran out of air in the lungs, they separated both looking elated._

"_I love you May I always did since I met you," Drew said._

"_I love you too Drew, I always did too," May said._

_They kissed once more and decided to return back to the group hand in hand and when they were back everybody saw this and looked happy for them except two people._

"_Hey guys guess what, Drew and I are a couple now," she said._

"_Wow sis, I didn't know you had it in you," Max said with a snigger. May smacked him at the side of his head._

_Everyone else congratulated them but Ash looked like he was about to break down in tears. He walked away from the group and Brock followed after him. Brock found him in the forest and saw he was crouched up against a tree and crying his eyes out. Brock felt bad for him especially since Ash, the densest kid on earth finally finds love and then gets crushed because another guy got the girl he loves._

"_Ash," Brock began._

"_Go away Brock," Ash said sadly while still crying._

"_Ash I know what you are going through, I mean I go through it every day," Brock said._

"_Yeah but Brock, out of all the girls you asked out, how many did you actually loved?" Ash asked._

"_All of them," Brock replied with hearts in his eyes._

_Ash sweatdropped at how Brock's love life is and how he is barely helping him at all, "Umm Brock if you're going to help me, then at least said something encouraging,"_

"_Oh well the thing Ash, life is not what we always want it to be. No life is very cruel and unfair. In life you can't get everything you want. The thing is though, even if you can't get everything you want, you got to learn to move on in life and see how much you can take what life throws at you and keep moving forward," said Brock. _

"_The thing is Brock," Ash began, "Every time I go and I help people. I give up a lot of things to help other people. I will do a lot of things to help people. I saved the world many times and risked my life so many times to do it. I mean you been with me the most out of every one and you should know that. The point is that I give up my time for people, but I don't get anything in return,"_

"_Well Ash, that's the thing. You always go out and help people without asking in return. You're a very caring and a nice guy. You care for other people and for your Pokémon a lot. You're a role model to a lot of people. You helped us out a lot during our travels. You helped me become a great breeder and doctor and you let me explore with you to all sorts of different regions and meet so many Pokémon and I got to say when I'm on a journey with you, I know that it won't be boring because of how much fun we have going to new places and meeting new people," Brock said._

"_Thanks, Brock. You're a great friend, one of my best friends and thanks again for saying all that," Ash said more lively and happier than before._

"_No problem, what are best buds for. Anyways we should get back to the group, they would be asking where we are," Brock suggested._

"_Yeah we should go back," Ash replied and so the both of them went back to the group. When they got back they saw Drew and May kissing but Ash ignored it and asked them, "Well should we be getting to the lab now? I bet Gary is wondering where we are," _

"_Alright," they all agreed and they all walked up to the lab. When they got to the lab, they saw Gary standing outside waiting for them._

"_Finally, I thought you guys got lost coming up here. I know Ash's sense of direction is not something to brag about," he said laughing._

"_Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Ash asked angrily while everyone burst into laughter at the behavior of the raven haired boy._

"_Relax Ash, I'm just joking even though it is true," said Gary._

"_Whatever I'll be in the back with my Pokémon if anyone needs me," Ash said before going to the back to meet with his Pokémon again._

_Drew however had different plans. He knew that Ketchum could be a threat against his relationship with May and planned to get him out of the picture. So he went to the back where Ash went and saw him playing around with his Pokémon. He walked up to him and asked, "Hey Ketchum can we talk for a bit,"_

"_Sure," Ash said and they walked to the forest area of the field and Drew started talking first._

"_Look Ketchum, I know you like May," he said plainly._

"_Huh? What makes you say that?" Ash lied._

"_You can't fool me Ketchum, I see the way you look at her, and I see the way she looks at you sometimes. You love her and I don't want you taking her away from me," Drew said._

"_Look Drew I'm not going to take her away from you," Ash said._

"_Well I can't really trust you on that," Drew responded as he drew his arm back and punch at Ash's face and the fist made direct contact with him._

"_What the fuck. Why did you do that for?" Ash asked._

"_Shut up and fight," he said._

"_No I'm not fighting you Drew," Ash replied._

_Drew didn't care and kept throwing punches at Ash. Ash couldn't hold back his temper and he started throwing punches at Drew and one of those punches actually gave Drew a black eye. Drew now started to give punches again, but Ash kept blocking them. Since he knew it was a losing fight, he pulled out Roserade and used sleep powder on Ash and in a few seconds, Ash was knocked out cold._

"_Well this should be believable," he said looking at his wounds, "but to make sure, Roserade do a very weak razor leaf on me," _

"_Rose Rade," it said before doing a very weak razor leaf and cutting Drew's clothes and cutting into his flesh a little._

"_Thanks Roserade, return," he said. "Now time to go back and tell them what "happen","_

_So Drew went back to the group and went he was back he saw the group waiting around for Brock to finish making lunch. They all saw him and gasped when they saw his condition. He was full of cuts and had a black eye and May immediately went up to hug him. _

"_DREW! What happened to you?" said May._

"_I was attacked by Ash," he said. "He almost killed me,"_

"_Wait a minute, you're saying Ash attacked you," Gary said._

"_Yeah he did you got believe me, he tried to kill me," Drew said pleadingly._

"_Why should I believe you, Ash was and still is my best childhood friend and I know he will never hurt a fly unless they've done something that deserves it," Gary said in Ash's defense._

"_Come on Gary," said Misty "You know how much of hothead Ash can be, from what I can tell is that Ash has feelings for May and to get rid of Drew means Ash has a shot at her."_

"_Yeah it makes sense," Dawn said while Iris and Cilan nodded to mean that they agree._

"_Guys are you even listening to yourselves? You're talking about Ash, the guy who helped you all on your journeys, who took you guys to grand adventures and always looked out for you guys and your saying that he will do this," retaliated Gary. _

"_People can change in just a few years," Misty said._

"_I agree with Gary on this one, I always thought of Ash as the big brother I never had and I know for a fact he wouldn't do this to anybody," Max said thinking what Ash would be thinking of his so called "friends" now._

"_Come on, I mean it's obvious Ash wants May to himself," Iris said._

"_I agree with Iris," Cilan said._

"_Sis what do you think, do you think Ash would do it or not," asked Max._

"_Well… I … I mean," May stuttered._

"_Yeah May what do you think?" A voice asked._

_Everybody looked towards the voice and saw Ash crossing his arms and looking disapprovingly at the group. His eyes were filled with hatred and anger._

"_ASH!" Gary and Max exclaimed while running to his side._

"_I heard everything and I thank you guys for believing that I didn't do it. As for the rest well I'm PISSED OFF!" Ash exclaimed surprising everyone in the room. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! I HAVE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR YEARS! I HAVE PUT UP WITH SOME OF YOU GIRLS' CONSTANT WHINING AND HAVE HELPED REACHED WHERE YOU ARE TODAY AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKIN REPAY ME?! I AM NOT JUST PISSED, I AM BEYOND PISSED! I AM INFURIATED! _

_Ash calmed down a bit and said, "Why, why would you guys believe in a guy who is an arrogant bastard instead of believing in your friend. Well I guess we aren't friends anymore. So May like I asked, what do you think,"_

_Before May could answer Brock came into the room and saw the room split into two groups and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"_

_Ash filled him in on what happen and Brock was angry too. He can't believe that his friends would turn on Ash like that and how they would believe in Drew so quickly without proof._

"_I can't believe you guys would do that, I guess now we're no longer friends like we're used to if you guys are so quick to turn on a friend like that." Brock said._

"_Well May I'll ask one more time, which side are you on," said Ash._

_May looked scared and conflicted. She had to choose between the boy she loves or her best friend that always stuck by her and gave her encouragement through her times traveling with. She needed to make a choice._

"_I'm sorry Ash, but I can't believe in you. I love Drew and I believe in him, I'm sorry," she said with a few tears coming out of her eyes._

_Ash was heartbroken; the girl he loves doesn't believe in him and also loves another guy more that their friendship means nothing to her._

"_Well if that is so," said Ash while taking out his Terracotta ribbon. "Then I guess this means nothing anymore," he threw the ribbon on the ground and stomped on it while May winced and shed some more tears after seeing him do that. She went up and picked it up and held it close to her heart._

"_Come on guys let's go," Ash said._

"_Oh no you don't, you still committed a crime and we can't let you go without a fight," Misty said while pulling out her Poké ball and releasing all of her Pokémon._

"_Yeah," the rest said and they said while pulling theirs out too and released their Pokémon._

"_Pika Pika," Pikachu said before charging up his cheeks ready to defend his trainer. _

"_Damn it! Ash you should go to Gramps, he'll help you for now. Let Max, Brock, and I handle the situation here." Gary said._

"_Alright, thanks guys," Ash said and he went to the Professor._

"_Ok now let's kick some ass," Gary said with enthusiasm and a familiar spark in him that he hadn't felt in a long while._

"_Hell yeah," Brock and Max said._

"_Go Sceptile, Gardevoir, Houndoom, Salamence, Altaria, and Breloom," Max called out._

"_Go Steelix, Crobat, Ludicolo, Sudowoodo, Toxicroak, and Swampert," Brock sent out._

"_Umbreon, Blastoise, Electivire, Arcanine, Nidoking, and Golem I choose you!" Gary said and all of their Pokémon was sent out, but was heavily outnumbered compared to the other Pokémon there. That doesn't mean though that there were outmatched. The two sides fought ferociously and bravely until the trio of Brock, Max, and Gary won and utterly defeated the other's Pokémon._

"_Wow, even though you guys had the advantage of numbers, you still lost badly," Gary remarked._

"_Yeah you guys suck at battling," Max said._

"_It wasn't fair, you guys are trainers with the exception of Brock," Misty said._

"_Well you should have thought about that before going and trying to attack Ash. Now I suggest all of you leaving Pallet Town because nobody wants you assholes to be here now. Not Gramps and certainly Ms. Ketchum so skedaddle," Gary said._

"_Wait, how about you Max?" May asked. "Where will you go?"_

"_I'm staying with these guys. These guys at least trust Ash and will believe what he said unlike you guys. I can't believe my own sister would betray a friend like that just because of love. You would betray someone who helped you and me out during our journey and has been the nicest and caring person I have ever met. I am ashamed of calling you my sister. I'm staying here and you get the fuck out of here," Max responded with a mad and serious tone._

"_Max," May said with tears building up in her eyes._

"_I SAID GO!" Max exclaimed looking very pissed off now._

_They all left with sad and disappointed faces and May left with tears streaming out of her face while being comforted by Drew._

"_Let's go meet up with Ash," said Brock._

_(Meanwhile)_

_Ash ran all the way to Professor Oak and he saw him caring to his Pokémon and Ash walked up to him and asked, "Professor, Can you go and get all of my Pokémon and put them in their balls?"_

"_Why Ash?" he asked._

"_I just need to be away for a while; can you go ahead and get all my Pokémon?" Ash asked again._

"_Sure, it will take just a few minutes," Oak said before going to get Ash's Pokémon_

"_Ash!" a voice exclaimed and Ash turned around to see that Brock, Gary, and Max run up to him._

"_We were able to hold them off and drove them out of Pallet Town," Max said._

"_Really? You guys are awesome and once again thanks for helping me out," Ash replied._

_Professor Oak came with massive tons of Poke Balls assisted by Tracey. "Here are your Pokémon Ash,"_

"_Thanks Professor and Tracey," said Ash._

"_Wait where are you going," Said Gary._

"_I'm going to be gone for a while; I need to think things through and to let the others see the error of their ways. I'm going to train up my Pokémon and make our bonds even stronger than before. I'm going to become the very best without distractions from our "friends". I'm going to try and get over May and try to move on in life like Brock suggested and become a stronger person not just physically but also mentally. Don't worry though I will come back I don't know when but I will," Ash explained._

"_Wow, I never thought Ashy-Boy would ever think anything through. Nevertheless I wish you luck man, wherever you go," Gary said while giving Ash a bro hug._

"_Thanks Gary,"_

"_Yeah Ash, I know you will succeed on your goal, and don't forget that I want a battle with you when you get back," Max said while also giving him a hug._

"_Thanks Max and don't worry, you will get that battle," Ash said smiling at the boy's enthusiasm._

"_Well Ash, I've known you for years and this is the first time that we will part ways for a very long period of time. Think you can handle without someone cooking for you 24/7?" Brock joked._

"_Yeah I will be able to my cooking is not that bad is it?" Ash questioned._

"_Uh I'd rather not say," Brock said._

"_Well anyways thanks Brock for sticking with me till the end and helping me in my travels and my relationship problems. You were the older brother I never had and I appreciate everything you have done for me," Ash said before giving Brock a big hug._

"_No problem Ash. Just be safe out there," Brock replied._

"_I will, I'll see you later Professor and Tracey," Ash said._

"_See ya," they said._

"_Also, tell my mother that I love her and that sorry I have to leave on such short notice. Lastly, don't tell anyone what I am doing. I want it to be a surprise when I come back," Ash said._

"_Alright see ya Ash," they all said._

"_PIKA PIKA," Pikachu exclaimed._

"_We'll see you too Pikachu," Brock said. _

"_Goodbye guys, I'll see you guys again," he said before calling out his trusty pal Charizard who shot a flamethrower at Ash as a greeting and a charred Ash fell to the ground. Everybody sweatdropped at Charizard's actions. Ash got back up and hopped on Charizard and in an instant Charizard went to the sky and flew like a bullet heading west._

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

"Well Pikachu, we came a long way from that," Ash sighed.

"Pi Pika," Pikachu replied.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet up with them again. I want to see how much they've grown and for them to see how much I have grown," Ash said. After he said that they saw a huge Pidgeot in the distance and was flying towards them. It landed near Ash and had a letter on his foot.

"Pidgeot, I see that you've got a letter for me," Ash said before taking the letter from his foot. "Now let's see what it says,"

_Dear Mr. Ketchum,_

_ Hello I assumed this was your Pidgeot flying around Kanto and called it down to ask it to deliver this letter for you. Anyways we would like to invite you to our tournament that we holding in the Indigo Plateau and we want you to participate because of your outstanding achievements. The rules are that all of the competitors will need a partner and all of the battles leading up to the finals will be double battles. The final two teams will face off at the semi-finals and whoever wins will move onto the final round. In the final round, you and the partner you battled with, will face off and whoever wins will be crowned Pokémon Master. I encourage you to participate for two reasons: one is that you're a great trainer and I think with this competition you could go all the way and finally achieving your dream. The second reason is that when was the last time you competed in a tournament? I bet your Pokémon are itching for a battle and it's not good to keep the waiting for something like this. So again thanking you for taking time to read this letter and if you want to participate than sign up at the Indigo Plateau before a week from today. Thank you and hopefully I'll see you at the tournament._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mr. Charles Goodshow _

Ash read it again a couple of times before his face going into a smirk. "Well Pikachu how about it, should we go and show the world what we are really made of?" Ash asked.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright then we should round up the Pokémon and decide which six we will take with us first. Pidgeot follow me,"

"Pidgeo" Pidgeot agreed.

So Ash went to gather up his Pokémon with the help of Pikachu and Pidgeot. After about 10 minutes, all of the Pokémon were gathered up and Ash saw that they had a fiery passion in their eyes and it looks like they wanted some action.

"Hello my friends, today I received a letter from Mr. Goodshow and he is holding a tournament and I say that we should enter and become the very best. So who is with me in achieving glory and our dream?"

"ROAR," every Pokémon there agreed and happily jumped up in the air with their fist in their air.

"I know that we have excluded ourselves from society, and we haven't participated in a tournament since the Kalos League. But I know that after our hard and grueling training it will pay off and we will win this year and become the very best that no one ever was!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"ROAR" said the Pokémon again agreeing to their trainer and can't wait to battle for him.

"Thank you guys for the past years we had been training, we have become the ultimate team. We have become so much closer and our teamwork is impeccable. I thank you all for sticking by me for so long and I got to say one thing. I don't consider you my Pokémon. I consider you all as my family. Some of you I say are my children and some are my brothers and sisters. No matter what category you are, I love you all very much and thank you for becoming my new family," Ash said.

All of the Pokémon were so touched by the trainer's words that they all had tears in their eyes and they ran up to their trainer and all of them hugged him tightly. Even though it was a sweet moment to see, Ash was turning blue due to the lack of air.

"Umm guys can't breathe," Ash said before all of them got up to him and smiled at him.

"As you guys know in Pokémon League rules, I can only carry six Pokémon. I need to choose my six of you first, but don't worry I promise to try to use as many of you guys as I can in our matches. Now the six will be Sceptile, Charizard, Feraligator, Krookodile, Lucario, and Tyranitar. You will accompany me to the tournament while the rest of you stay at Professor Oak's Lab, and like I said you don't need to worry I will try to use you all one way or another," Ash said.

All of the Pokémon who didn't get picked were a little disappointed that they didn't get picked to fight with their trainer, but nevertheless agreed with him to go and stay at the lab while Ash is at the tournament.

"Thank you guys again. Now after we finish eating go get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. It's time to meet Brock, Gary, Max, Professor Oak, and Tracey again. We need to get our strength so rest up," he said.

They all agreed so after all of them fed themselves, they went to their sleeping quarters and slept almost immediately after getting into bed.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu remarked.

"Yeah I know that we need to have a partner," said Ash.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know who it will be Pikachu. We should take this one step at a time and decide who will be our partner later. Now I think we should get some sleep. Like I said before we got a long day ahead of us and I don't want to meet our friends again while being heavy eyed and sleepy do you?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu replied.

"That's what I thought, so go get some sleep. I'll stay awake for a little while longer," Ash said.

After that Pikachu went to sleep while Ash was sitting on a rock while looking at the moon. It was a full moon that night and it looked stunning from the view Ash saw it at mainly because he was on a mountain. He looked at it and gave a sad smile remembering all the good times he had traveling with his best friends and the love of his life. Even after so many years he couldn't move on. He still loved her and wanted to be with her, but he knew that she loved Drew more than him and she betrayed him so why should he still love her. That was a mystery that he could never solve. After a few more minutes, he extinguished the fire and went to join his Pokémon.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter down and the next chapter will be about when Ash comes back to Pallet Town. In the next chapter we will found out who Ash's partner will be so stay tuned for more. Oh and I put up a poll on if Ash should join up with an O/C or strictly with Max or Gary as his partner. So please vote on this as I don't know how to continue without your opinion so please vote thank you and hope to see you guys on the next installment of The Betrayed Hero.


	3. Reunions and Revelations

A/N: Hey guys, it's me bringing you the next installment in The Betrayed Hero. I'm sorry it this is a bit rushed because I wanted to post a chapter for you guys before I have to go and do other stuff like school so hopefully you like this new chapter. And also I put up a poll to see who you guys want to be Ash's partner in the tournament. I originally thought about using an OC and getting a good plot from it, but I saw a lot of people talking about Max/Gary being his partner so PLEASE vote because I won't start the next chapter until I get enough votes because I don't know where to go from there. So again hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

The Betrayed Hero

Chapter 3

Reunions and Revelations

Ash woke up early in the morning to get ready for the big day coming up and decided to do his morning exercises. He did around a hundred push-ups, 150 sit-ups, and 50 pull-ups in a span of 5 minutes. After he was finished, he went to a cave where his best friend was sleeping. The thing Ash hated to do in the mornings is wake up Pikachu because like him, he hates to be woken in up early in the morning.

"Pikachu, it's time to get up buddy," Ash said while lightly shaking Pikachu.

"Pii," Pikachu snored.

"Come on Pi, don't you want to meet up with up our friends again?" Ash asked.

Pikachu was still sleeping soundly despite this, so Ash got an idea. He woke up Blastoise to come over and ordered him to use water gun. The effect was immediate as Pikachu woke up immediately and jumped up 10 feet into the air and bumping his head on the cave's ceiling. Ash and Blastoise were rolling on the floor with laughter until a pissed off Pikachu gave them a thunderbolt they will never forget. Ash and Blastoise were on the ground burnt to a crisp while a laughing Pikachu was standing over them.

"Ugh damn Pikachu; your thunderbolt is stronger than ever. I haven't been on the receiving end of one of those in a while," Ash remarked.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said proudly while flexing a muscle.

"Now don't be too overconfident Pi. Even though your powerful, that doesn't mean that there is someone more powerful than you," said Ash.

"Pi Pikapi Pikachu," Pikachu responded.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Anyways I think we should start the day with breakfast and head to Pallet on Pidgeot," Ash inquired.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

'Alright, I'll start cooking while you wake up the other Pokémon, but don't wake them with thunderbolt. I want to have stew for breakfast, not fried Pokémon.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said with a salute and left to do his job.

After Pikachu left, Ash got ingredients together and started making berry stew. After a few minutes, he started cooking and even though it was just berries, it smelled delicious. Pikachu rounded up all of the Pokémon just when Ash finished cooking. They all were eating until Ash saw that they were short one Pokémon.

"Hey Pikachu, where's Meowth?" Ash asked.

"Pi Pika Pi," Pikachu replied.

"Ah, he's up there again. I'll go talk to him while you guys keep eating," Ash decided and he went up near the summit to find a little feline Pokémon sitting looking over the horizon. Ash walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder and Meowth turned around and saw his trainer and he let Ash sit with him.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Meowth said. His vocabulary has improved over the recent years.

"Yeah it is. Meowth why don't come join us, I mean we're going to eat and later meet up with our friends," said Ash.

"Well that's the thing boss; it's just that will they accept me? I mean the amount of times I try to steal Pikachu with Jessie and James, will they trust me to be in your group," said Meowth.

"Meowth, I trust you and that should be enough to my friends to be able to trust in you. Like I said we're family and family stick together no matter what. I know your past is dark and you don't want to remember it, but the past isn't now. Now is now so don't dwell on the past so much and look for what you can do today to prove yourself. No matter what though I'll stick by you every step of the way because like I said, we're family," Ash replied with a smile on his face.

Meowth was in tears after hearing his trainer talked like that and he went up and gave Ash a great big hug. "Thanks Boss, for everything,"

"No problem buddy," Ash said while hugging him back. "Now we should get back to the other don't you think?"

Meowth nodded and both of them went back to the camp and saw most of the Pokémon still eating with exception of Lucario who usually finishes early and goes to meditate. Ash saw this and thought, "_Man, when is he going to have fun in life,_" The rest finished after 10 more minutes and Ash started to clean up. After a very long time, Ash recalled all of his Pokémon into their Poke balls except for Pikachu and Meowth who sit on his shoulders. He got Pidgeot out to take him to Pallet Town.

"Alright Pidgeot, to Pallet Town," Ash said.

Pidgeot acknowledged the command and flew up to the sky like a bullet and headed southeast to Pallet Town. They were flying until they reached Route 1 and Ash told to Pidgeot to land. Confused by the order, Pidgeot did it anyway and landed on Route 1. Ash got off of Pidgeot and returned him inside of his Poke ball.

"Ah, this sure brings back a ton of memories doesn't it guys?" Ash asked.

"Yeah/Pi" they said and they continued on through the Route until they went up a hill and saw beautiful and small town of Pallet.

"Guys, we're home," Ash remarked and they went on to Pallet Town. They walked and saw that it was still like it was eight years ago. They decided to go visit somewhere first before going to Professor Oak's. They got to their destination and Ash walked up and dusted off some dust on a gravestone that read:

Here Lies Delia Ketchum

The Mother of Ash Ketchum

May She Rest In Peace

1976-2009

"It's been four years. I can't believe it's been that long since she died," Ash said looking at the gravestone. The three spent a few minutes paying their respects and after that, they went to Professor's Oak.

"Well guys, it's been a while since we last seen them. What do you think they will say when we meet them again?" asked Ash.

"Well Boss I don't know, and we won't know until we meet them. So let's not waste time just talking about it," Meowth said firmly.

"Your right Meowth, we should go meet them now," said Ash. They all walked to the lab and had to walk up so many steps before getting to the front door of Professor's Oak.

"Well here goes nothing," Ash said and he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" someone shouted. The person opened the door and Ash saw that it was a person with a white lab coat and brunette hair. It was Gary.

"How may I help you sir?" Gary asked.

"Well you can help me by inviting me in old friend," Ash said.

"Wait a minute, who are y-?" Gary asked before looking at the person standing in front of him again and noticed a Pikachu on his shoulders. With this sign he immediately gave Ash a brotherly hug, "Ash! Good to see you again,"

"Nice to see you too Gary," Ash said while reciprocating the hug.

"Pika Pika," said Pikachu.

"Hello to you too Pikachu," Gary added.

"Wait did you say Ash?" another voice called and Ash saw a 18 year old guy who was wearing glasses and had teal hair. When he saw Ash, he like Gary ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Ash you're back!" Max exclaimed.

"Nice to see you Max, how have you been doing?" Ash asked.

"I've been doing great. I caught many Pokémon during my journeys and even made runner-up in the Indigo League," Max replied happily.

"Wow that is some accomplishment. I better watch out battling you I guess," Ash said.

"Yeah you better, and remember you still owe me a battle," Max said with determination in his eyes. Even though he was a man now, he still had the childish attitude in him.

"Well we'll have to have it later Max," Ash said.

"Ash you're back," another voice called out. Ash turned around and saw a squinty eyed person with spikey hair and saw his old friend Brock.

"Brock!" Ash exclaimed and he walked up to give his good friend a hug.

"Nice to see you Ash," Brock said.

"Nice to see you to Brock," Ash replied. "Where are the Professor and Tracey?"

"We're right here," a voice said that sounded old but cheery. Ash then turned to see Oak and Tracey standing there smiling.

"Great to see you again Ash," said Tracey.

"You too Trace," Ash responded.

"Ash m'boy, it's good to see you after all these years,"

"You too Professor, if I may can my Pokémon rest here for a little bit?" Ash asked.

"Of course they can," Oak replied.

"So Ash, why are you back?" Gary asked as they all sat down on the couches.

"Well I want to compete in the upcoming tournament so I want to stop by here first before competing," Ash replied.

"Really? So I guess you're going up to the Indigo Plateau soon," Gary remarked.

"Yeah I'll be going up there soon. So will any of you compete?" Ask questioned.

"I will!" Max exclaimed.

"I will too," Gary said. "I haven't competed in a while in a tournament, but hopefully I'll do well on this one. Besides it will be fun to beat your ass again Ash,"

"I have to go also," Brock said. "I may or may not compete, but all the Gym Leaders have to go and represent their gym, and since Forrest is busy I have to go take his place,"

"I see so all of you are competing with the exception of Brock are competing," Ash said.

"Yeah basically," Max replied.

"HOLY SHIT!" Professor Oak shouted in surprise.

"What is it Professor? What's going on," Ask asked.

"No it's just your Pokémon. They are the strongest Pokémon of their kind. It looks like you've been training them well," Oak said.

"Well yes we trained every day and all day. We trained in harsh conditions to make them more immune to stuff like in cold or hot conditions," Ash told them.

"Wow, that I never knew you would think to so stuff like that Ash," Gary said. "One question I wanted to ask you though, is that Team Rocket's Meowth?"

Meowth looked up at them, finally being mentioned for the first since they arrived there. He looked nervous because he was afraid that they wouldn't accept him into their group.

"Yeah it is, he joined our group about four years back. He wanted to join us after what Team Rocket did to my Mom," said Ash. "Don't worry though you can trust him; he has gotten me out of sticky situations many times and he is a great strategist,"

All of the others looked at Ash then at Meowth and smiled at him and Brock was the first one to get up and held out a hand to Meowth.

"Well I'm glad that you're on our side now Meowth. Welcome to the family," Brock said.

"Yeah welcome Meowth," said Max.

"Yeah if Ash says you're ok, then you're ok with me," said Gary.

Meowth was tearing up over being accepted to the group even though he did many horrible things to them. He was happy that he was finally accepted by people that weren't criminals.

"Thanks guys," Meowth said.

After that little moment, they started talking about what they did for the past eight years. Ash wanted to ask them what was going on to the other group that betrayed them.

"Well we cut off all communications with them. We didn't want to talk to them after the incident. We just sort of stayed together ever since you left to go to Mt. Silver," Brock said.

"I see, so Max what did you do about your sister?" Ask asked.

"Well like Brock said we cut off all communications with them including my sis, so we haven't talk to each other since then until one day and it didn't turn out too good," Max answered.

"Really, what happened?" Ash questioned.

"Well I went back to my parents after I finished the Silver Conference and I met when I got home I saw May there. We saw each other and we started to argue like crazy. My parents didn't know what was wrong until I told them what happened. When they heard this, they were beyond angry. More like pissed off, so they told off May on betraying you and for not trusting you. After that she ran out the door in tears and I haven't seen her since then,"

"I see," Ash said. "Do you know if they will be at the tournament?"

"Probably, Drew started to compete in Pokémon Leagues and he was good. Misty started to rely on her sisters to run the gym and she became a Water Pokémon Trainer, and she competed in some leagues and did pretty well," Gary said.

"Ok then, well let's try to avoid them and I will try not reveal myself to them. I don't want them to go and telling me off again, nor do I want to talk to them. So I'm keeping a low profile," said Ash.

"Alright Ash I understand, but there is one thing I wanted to give to you," Brock said before giving Ash a letter. "It was from your mother, she said that if you came back and she wasn't here to read this. We haven't read it because we wanted you to read it first,"

Ash was wondering what his mother would say, and so he went up to Brock thanked him and got the letter. He opened it and started reading, what he read though made him drop the letter in surprise.

* * *

_(Meanwhile in Johto)_

There were two people walking down the route to the Indigo Plateau so they could attend the tournament being held there.

"Well we're almost there," said a green haired person.

"Yeah just a few more miles until we reach the Indigo Plateau," replied a brunette.

"Yeah and when we get there I'm going to all the way to win it. Don't you think May?" he asked.

"Yeah you will Drew," May said.

"Thanks May, you're the best girlfriend ever," Drew remarked before kissing her lightly on the lips. "We should be able to meet up with the others at the Plateau," After they walked for another hour, they started set up camp and rest for the night.

"Hey Drew, I'm going to go for a little walk for a bit. I'll be back soon though," May said.

"Alright but don't go too far from the campsite," Drew replied.

So May walked a bit into the forest and saw a lake nearby. It was shining in the moonlight and it was just a sight to see. Suddenly, some Volbeat and Illumise started to fly and flicker around the lake. She thought the sight was just plain gorgeous, but with this sight she also remembered memories that haunted her since that day. The day where she was blinded by love and did the worst thing she could do. The day where she betrayed her best friend who taught her everything about Pokémon and always supported her every step of the way of achieving her dream of being a Top Coordinator. The person who always wanted to help other people even it means risking his own live. The one who saved her life many times and gave her the best journey she ever experienced. Even through all of that, she still left him and didn't believe in him when he needed it most. She even made it so the whole group Ash put together and became friends grow apart. She was the reason why Ash left and wasn't seen for a long time. It was all her fault that all these things happened. She pulled out two halves of a ribbon. It was the Terracotta ribbon they both shared. Even though Ash threw his away, May grabbed and still kept it even after all this time. She wanted only one thing and that was to see Ash again and apologize to him. She wanted to let him know that she was blinded by love and how she crushed their bond just because of that. Most of all, deep down she loves him. She just doesn't realize it. She just wants to see him one more time to say sorry to him. She let a few tears fall to the ground and thought to herself, "_Please Ash, I just want to see you one more time. I'm so sorry," _After that she went back to the campsite to rest for the night.

* * *

_(Back at Pallet Town)_

Ash was still in shock after reading the letter and the rest were very confused on how the letter made him so shocked.

"Ash, what is it?" Gary questioned.

Ash didn't say anything. Instead he picked up the letter and gave it to them for them to read. They started reading:

_Dear Ash,_

_If you are reading this, then I'm probably dead right now. Anyways I have a lot of things to tell you in this letter. First off I want to tell you something about our family. You remembered me telling you that when you were growing up, that your father was off on a journey and never came back. Part of this was true. Your father was a trainer until he started to hang around some mischievous people and started to commit crimes. Before this I was his girlfriend and I loved him. One night we were making out and our hormones got the best of us. The next morning, he noticed what we did and left me after that morning. He joined a crime syndicate and started to rise up the ranks quickly before shortly becoming the leader. A few days later, I found out that I was pregnant and you would have probably guessed, it was you. And yes your father is Giovanni the boss of Team Rocket and he left me to care for you alone. The thing is though, he didn't stop there. Later he also had another girlfriend and did it with her. She was also pregnant and gave birth and like me, he also left her. I knew this part, but until just right now I found out your identity of your half-brother. His name is Drew Larousse. No I'm not joking he is your brother. I know you have bad blood with him and everything and so this news will be very shocking to you. I don't know if he knows that you're his brother, but at least you know. I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sorry I can't explain it in person. The second and last thing I wanted to tell you is that I am always proud of you Ash and that I always love you. Even though I might not be with you now in person, I'm still going to watch over you and always be in your heart. I want to you to have a good future and have a loving wife to be with you because you deserve it after what you have been through. You always been a caring person and the world needs more of you. Remember Ash I always love you and I'll always be with you._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

_P.S. Don't forget to change your underwear._

After reading it they could now see why Ash was so shocked with the letter. They looked up to Ash and saw that he was not shocked anymore, instead he was very angry.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER! HE GOES IN AND HAD SEX IT WITH MY MOM AND EVEN THOUGH SHE LOVED HIM, HE STILL LEFT HER! AND THEN LATER HE GOES AND HAVE SEX WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND LEAVES HER TOO! AND SHE GAVE BIRTH TO THAT ARROGANT BASTARD! MOST IMPORTANTLY, HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED HER BECAUSE HE WANTED TO FIND ME AND WANTED ME TO JOIN TEAM ROCKET! EVEN THOUGH I TOOK HIM DOWN, HE STILL PISSES ME OFF!" Ash exclaimed loudly while surprising everyone in the room with is language and tone of voice. Brock was the first to speak.

"Ash, I know you're mad right now, but please calm down. You already took revenge on him and I know that Drew being your half-brother is unbelievable, but like I said calm down Ash," Brock said before putting an arm around his shoulder. "We're here for you,"

"Yeah Ash, we'll always be there for you. We're all family," Max said.

"Yeah Ashy-Boy, we'll always stick together, and we'll be there when you need it," Gary said.

"Boss, like you said earlier we are family and I will always be with you until the end," Meowth said.

"PikaPi Pika Pi Pikachu Pichu Pika," Pikachu said.

Ash calmed downed and looked around to see all of the serious faces they show and Ash started to tear up. He brought them all in a group hug and said, "Thanks guys, for everything you've done for me,"

"Sure Ash, what are families for?" Brock said.

Ash wiped the rest of his tears and said, "Well let's start preparing to go to the Plateau for the tournament. We need to train to beat them don't we?"

"YEAH!" they said until they heard a belly rumble.

"Umm how about training after lunch?" Ash asked.

They all facefaulted at how Ash hasn't changed even though it's been eight years. So after that they started to train for the tournament and prepare themselves for the challenges ahead.

* * *

A/N: So another chapter down. Like I said IMO it was a bit rushed and I'm sorry about that, but hopefully you guys stilled enjoyed. Again PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile and also check my profile for daily updates on the story's progress and how far I am on the next chapter. So yeah, I'll see you guys on the next installment on The Betrayed Hero. Oh yeah and also thank you to everyone who reviewed, follow, favorited, or even read this story. Considering this is my first fanfic, I'm surprised it got pretty popular so thanks again and peace out.


End file.
